Papa Don't Preach
by Marci
Summary: *Song fic* B/V Bulma tells her father that she's pregnant with Vegeta's baby. How does he take it? Song:Papa Don't Preach (Madonna/Kelly Osbourne) R/R


B/V Song fic:  
  
Song lyrics-- [Blah, blah, blah]  
Talking-- "Blah, blah, blah."  
Thinking-- *Blah, blah, blah.*  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Bulma forced herself out of bed, tears already beginning to form in her beautiful cerulean eyes. She couldn't believe how careless she'd been. How careless they'd both been. *You can do this Bulma.* Without any hesitation she walks into the bathroom to ready herself for the hardest day of her life.  
  
"Daddy?" she whispered, poking her head into his laboratory.  
  
"Yes dear?" he replies, not lifting his head from a project he was working on.  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure, what's on your mind?" Still his eyes stay focused on a tiny piece of metal threaded with multicolored wires.  
  
"Please daddy, look at me. This is important." By now she's seated beside him on a stool, ringing her hands in her lap.  
  
"Bulma honey, you're crying. What's going on?" he asked, concerned, voice a bit shaky.  
  
"Now dad, I know you're not going to be happy. You'll probably yell," she sighed, taking his hand. "But I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of myself. I can handle this." She cast her eyes down, wincing when she felt warm tears splash on her hand.  
  
  
[Papa I know you're going to be upset  
'Cause I was always your little girl  
But you should know by now  
I'm not a baby]  
  
  
"Bulma please, tell me what's wrong," he practically pleaded, squeezing her hands tightly.  
  
"I learned everything from you dad. Everything I need to live on my own" She paused, glancing up at him. "But right now I need you."  
  
Dr. Briefs studied his daughter carefully. Her eyes, her movements, trying to figure out what could shake her up so badly. What she would need his help with that she wasn't strong enough for. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for what she was about to say, determined to be strong for her.  
  
  
[You always taught me right from wrong  
I need your help, daddy please be strong  
I may be young at heart  
But I know what I'm saying]  
  
  
"Now I know I'm dragging this on, but there are things I need to say before I tell you."  
  
He simply nodded, a weak smile on his lips.  
  
"I know you don't approve of my relationship with Vegeta. You'd rather see me with Yamcha. You think Vegeta's trouble…" she trailed off, bowing her head and whipping a few tears away.  
  
"What did he do to you!?" Dr. Briefs suddenly yelled, nearly jumping off his stool.  
  
"Daddy please, stay calm!…He didn't do anything…We both need you…Your support…"  
  
  
[The one you warned me all about  
The one you said I could do without  
We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe - please]  
  
  
"I…I…I'm pregnant daddy," she whispered, shrinking back as his grip tightened on his hands.  
  
"What!? WHAT!? That, that, that…hooligan got my baby pregnant!?" he screamed, jumping up and knocking his stool to the floor.  
  
"Daddy! I don't need this from you! I came to you for help! Not to preach about how much you dislike my boyfriend!"  
  
"I can't help it! You're too young for this Bulma! What are you going to do!?" The volume of his voice had lowered some, though his was still clearly yelling.  
  
"Well…I thought long and hard about it, lost a lot of sleep…I talked it over with Vegeta and some friends and…mom…I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby (Don't sue me anyone!)"  
  
  
[Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh  
I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm...]  
  
  
"And what does your mother think of this?" he growled through clenched teeth.  
  
"She's the one who urged me to do it."  
  
"And Ve-Vegeta?"  
  
"He proposed to me," she said with hesitation, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small black box. She opened it, showing him the enormous diamond ring, then slipped it on her finger, silently cheering that she could finally wear it. Before Dr. Briefs could give his opinion, she continued, without looking up. "He's going to spend the weekends here and take care of me before the baby's born. And after…he'll be moving in permanently to help with the baby…We're getting married after graduation…"  
  
"And money? Jobs? A place to live after graduation? What then?"  
  
"Daddy! You know very well where I'll be working! Here! With you!…I'll be making more than enough money to care for myself, Vegeta, and the baby. I know it's a sacrifice. I won't have much time for myself. But I want this daddy!"  
  
  
[He says that he's going to marry me  
We can raise a little family  
Maybe we'll be all right  
It's a sacrifice]  
  
  
He sighed deeply, shaking his head in disapproval. "What'd your…friends have to say about all this?" he asked, having run out of people.  
  
"They disagreed with me, mom, and Vegeta…They think I should get an abortion, or put the baby up for adoption after its born…'You're too young Bulma,' they said. 'You have so much more to live for.'…But their opinions mean nothing to me…Not even mom's or Vegeta's mean as much as yours daddy. I need your advice…please…"  
  
  
[But my friends keep telling me to give it up  
Saying I'm too young, I ought to live it up  
What I need right now is some good advice, please  
(chorus)]  
  
  
"Did he rape you?" Dr. Briefs suddenly blurted out.  
  
"What!? Dad!!" she screamed, slapping his arm. "He's not like that! He didn't con me into bed! I went willingly!…Daddy, if you could only see how good he treats me (Again, don't sue me!) you'd change your mind about him…And give us your blessing (Again!! *-*)…"  
  
"Do you love him?" he sighed, completely out of options.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Does he love you?"  
  
"Yes daddy," she answered immediately, though she wasn't so sure of that herself. "He wouldn't want to go through all of this if he didn't."  
  
  
[Daddy, daddy if you could only see  
Just how good he's been treating me  
You'd give us your blessing right now  
'Cause we are in love, we are in love, so please  
  
(chorus)  
  
Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
(repeat)]  
  
  
"You really want to keep this child?"  
  
"More than anything." She lifted her head, looking into his eyes for the first time. "Don't stop loving me daddy (Meep! I don't wanna get sued! *~*)," she whispered, leaning in and kissing his cheek lightly.  
  
  
[Oh, I'm gonna keep my baby, ooh  
Don't you stop loving me daddy  
I know, I'm keeping my baby  
I know, I'm keeping my baby  
I know, I'm keeping my baby]  
  
  
Dr. Briefs closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "You have my blessing," he sighed, though couldn't help the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Oh daddy! Thank you, thank you so much!!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"But."  
  
"But?" she asked nervously, sitting back on the stool.  
  
"That Vegeta of yours is another story. Until he shows his face, he won't get-"  
  
"Dr. Briefs," came Vegeta's deep voice from the door way, where he stood, a nervous yet determined look on his face. "Can I have a word with you?"  
  
  
  
---Sooooo, what'd everyone think of my song fic? Hmmmmm?  
  
REVIEW!!! :D 


End file.
